


Exhausted

by seethesunshine



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethesunshine/pseuds/seethesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired Benedict comes to home to a very giving girlfriend. Oral ensues. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted

Exhausted, he pushed the heavy wood door open, letting it slam behind him as he peeled of his jacket. Nearly soaked through the bone from a mix of rain and frustration, he let his coat fall to the floor, his shoes finding their way into the messy pile. It had been a long, truly tiring day for Benedict. From an endless table read to three fittings and one lengthy meeting, he sought the comfort of his bed a nice glass of whisky.  
  
“Ben? Is that you?” The sleepy female voice called from the bedroom.  
  
He sighed, mentally cursing himself for forgetting their dinner plans. The plans he made. With his girlfriend. He rubbed his forehead and glanced at the clock. It was only nine thirty; maybe he could save the night. _Or not_ , his mind pleaded. Tired to the bone, he all but dragged his heavy body down the dimly lit hallway.  
  
“I’m so sorry darling,” he started, failing to notice her in his favorite white button down.  
  
She perched on the edge of the bed, lips painted an electric pink, chocolate brown hair hanging around her face in loose waves, legs bare aside from the killer leather stilettos that adorned her feet. Her legs were crossed as she tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for his attention.  
  
“I got caught up in meetings, then stuck in traffic and drenched in this horrible downpour,” he continued, rummaging through one of the dresser drawers.   
“Ben,” she tried, standing up and readjusting her half open shirt.   
“I know I mucked up, I even made the reservations and reminded you endlessly,” he sighed closing his eyes.   
“Honey,” she drawled in her perfect American accent that drove him wild, “why don’t you just forget about dinner? It’s getting late anyway, we can order in,” she added, slipping her arms around his waist and pressing her chest to his back.  
  
He nodded silently, feeling her nearly bare breasts press into his back. She hummed contently, her slender fingers deftly working his buckle, pulling it from his trousers with ease. He watched her perfectly manicured fingers slip to his fly, the deep burgundy color she favored shinning in the dimly lit room. She turned him slowly, finally seeing his exhausted state. Pausing her plans, she stepped on her toes, reaching up even in her heels, to kiss him soundly. He relaxed into their kiss, his large hands tangled in her hair. Pulling back, she bit his bottom lip before releasing him and resuming her plans. With her hands tucked beneath his trousers, she worked the material down his legs, bending at the knees to remove them fully. He watched her working below him, the clear view of her luscious breast earning an appreciative groan.  
  
“Sit,” she commanded, pointing to the plush love seat in the corner of the room. He nodded, silently walking over and sinking into the cushioned material. Sat in his lap, she silently began unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers kneading the soft flesh of her bum, pushing her core against his growing erection.   
“No, no,” she mumbled, “This is about you,” she added, clamoring off his lap after slipping his shirt off.   
“But I want you,” he finally spoke, his voice shaking her to the core.  
She shook her head, “take your briefs off, now.”  
  
He did as told, silently watching her unbutton the shirt she borrowed from him. Her body fell in plain view, firm and soft in just the right places. She was fully bare beneath the thin material, her body on display for his pleasure.  He momentarily wondered if he should work late every time they made plans…if this would be his punishment he could definitely get used to it. She pursed her lips, watching him stroke himself hard. She dropped in front of him, her knees hitting the carpeted floor.  
  
“Oh Ben,” she mused, removing his hand and replacing it with hers. Her thumb spread his precum slowly, her tongue darting out and swiftly licking his head. He gasped, the sudden pleasure racing through his exhausted body. She smirked at the reaction, her pink lips parting and taking him in her mouth fully. He bucked his hips, her hands gripping his thighs to keep him in place. She swirled her tongue round his head and released him suddenly. He watched her through hooded lashes as she pushed off her shirt, her chest pressing against his thighs as she took him back in her mouth.  
  
The sensation of her taut nipples rubbing against his thighs, combined with the magic she worked with her mouth left him aching for release. Her tongue worked down his shaft, her eyes never leaving his as she worked her lips around his sac, licking and sucking before she returned to the head. He moaned her name softly, his fingers working through her hair as she wove a web of pleasure around him with her tongue. The sight of her taking him fully, her lipstick smeared, her eyes closed, drove him crazy. She was beautiful and intoxicating and wonderful - and aside from their current situation - eternally giving. He bucked beneath her lips, her tongue working in sync with her hands, her teeth ghostly grazing his skin.  
  
“Darling,” he panted, tugging softly at her hair, signalling his approaching release. She didn’t budge, her tongue working ferocious circles until she felt his pulse, the warm liquid hitting the back of her throat. Her name rolling off his tongue as he climaxed wet her to the core, her knees weak and her heart racing. She pulled back with a pop, locking eyes as she sat back.   
  
“Feel better?” She asked, and he nodded, “good. My turn,” she added, slipping onto the soft duvet on the bed, her grin growing as he pressed his weight onto her.


End file.
